Of the Moon
by Shadow Blossoms
Summary: Cynthia, a half human half elf, was forced to remain in the shadows for almost all her life, though that has been only 16 years. But she holds a secret, one that could be vital to ending this war... Beginning of Eldest.
1. I Take My Leave

**Note: This is my first fanfiction, and I hope to create more. I love writing stories, so finishing this could potentially help me finish other, original stories. Reviews will definitely be welcome and appreciated, unless your just ragging on it. You will have to have read this series to understand this though, so please don't just assume you know what is happening. .?showtopic=60961 and the back of the books can help you understand the Ancient Language used in this story, and I'll try and cover the things harder to understand at the bottom. Enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

"Cynthia, you have to leave!_ I_ will escort Eragon to Ellesmera when he is able to travel. Carry word to the Morning Sage to notify him."

"No, Arya, I shall not leave! I must make certain that he reaches Osthato Chetowa as whole as he can be, I swore an oath!" Illianis stepped forward, lying and arm on my shoulder.

"Come, Cynthia, the other part to your oath was to be in Ellesmera a fortnight before Dagshelgr, without him if you must, and we may by far be late as it is. We can tarry here no longer." Arya sprang upon this,

"Yes, ganga! Ganga! You must be off." I stood, lost in thought. If I leave and he does not arrive as promised… But if I don't arrive in time…

"Clear your draumer kopa, your dream stare!" Arya snapped, losing patience. I rolled my eyes, and bowed mockingly,

"As you wish… Nen ono weohnata, Arya Drottningu, I shall be off. Vel einradhin iet, wiol ono eka wilae ganga aptrl. By Agaeti Blodhren I will return."

"Se onr sverda sitja hvass, Vinr Alfakyn."

"I am an elf!" I spat, thinking, _At least in part. _I heard Illianis reply,

"Se mor'ranr ono finna, drottningu."

I stalked out of the room, Illianis following at my heels. Once I reached my room, I uttered a short command for Illianis to pack his things, and quickly did the same. We met outside my room, and continued to speak with Nasuada, then out of Farthen Dur.

"Ready?" I asked Illianis, preparing to run.

"Yes,"

"Ganga fram, then." I gave him a tight smile, and took off at the easy pace for an elf. Off to Ellesmera.

* * *

><p><strong>Vel einradhin iet, wiol ono eka wilae ganga aptrl - Upon my word, for you I will go backward (I used bits of diffrent sayings to get this, basically meaning " I swear to return for you")<strong>

**Ganga - go**

**Ganga fram - to go forward, or go forward**

**Draumer kopa - a spell used for scrying, in this instance used to say "stop daydreaming"**

**Osthato Chetowa - the Morning Sage**

**Nen ono weohanata, Arya Drottningu - As you will, Princess Arya**

**Se onr sverdar sitja hvass, Vinr Alfakyn - May your swords stay sharp, Elf Friend**

**Se mor'ranr ono finna, drottningu - May you find peace, princess**


	2. As I, We, Wait

Chapter 1: As I… We… Wait

I paced in a straight, 4 foot long line, practically feeling the ground beneath me wear into a dirt track. Illianis leaned against the wall surrounding Silthrim, watching me.

"You have to calm down, Cynthia, Dagshelgr has only just begun. They cannot be far, and, besides, you scryed them several days ago, and they were only just entering Du Weldenvarden." I spun on my heel to glare at him, and he looked _somewhat_ sheepish. Rolling my eyes, I resumed pacing; he was always trying to act like a combination of a guardian and a mate, though he was neither. I suppose a friend, but nothing else. After remaining in the shadows all 16 years of my life, I had no one near close enough to be a mate. Almost everyone I know, I had known for only 2 years, the exception being Arya, Islanzadi, and Oromis.

Illianis grabbed my wrist, yanking me from both my thoughts and fevered pacing. "Cynthia, please. Relax. They shall be he soon, I am sure."

"But what if Arya forgot to keep track of the days? Dagshelgr's songs start tonight, and the dwarf, Orik, and Eragon will be greatly affected by our songs!"

"We can do nothing but wait," he answered calmly.

"We can find go find them!" His eyes met mine.

"Please, Cynthia, don't. Wiol eka." I locked his eyes in a vice.

"For my oath, I will stay." I replied, turning back to the forest.

Once we had reached Ellesmera, Osthato Chetowa had made me promise to remain at Silthrim until Arya arrived with her companions. Illianis sighed, and asked,

"You stay for your oath, of course, but not for me as well?" I stiffened, and did not reply. He was foolish to ask. I heard his nearly inaudible sigh from behind me, though I knew he thought I was being stubborn rather than saying no without a verbal answer. I turned, and looked him in the eye.

"Illianis, you are a kind friend, but nothing more. Please accept this, or you shall not be a friend, but nothing to me." Scanning the forest once more, I added, "Come, night is nearly upon us, and we must join in the celebrations. They shall not arrive tonight." I hurried into the center of the city, where elves were gathering.

An alfa-kona began to sing of the forest, and the crowd quickly joined in.

"Du deloi lunaea, Frincai onr eka eddyr…" We sang our magic into the forest, joy in our hearts, passion in our voices, and faelnirv was passed throughout the crowd as Dagshelgr truly began.

* * *

><p><strong>Du Weldenvarden - The Guarding Forest<strong>

**Wiol eka - For me**

**alfa-kona - elf woman**

**Du deloi lunaea, Frincai onr eka eddyr - Smooth the earth/dirt, I am your friend (rough translation)**

**Faelnirv - elven liqueur**


	3. The Arrival

The Arrival

"Arya Drottningu," I pressed two fingers to my lips, "Atra esterni ono thelduin."

"Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr," She replied, mirroring the gesture,

"Un du evarinya ono varda," I said, completing the ritual. "How fared your journey?" I asked.

"Well," Arya said, "But we cannot let others know who accompanies us." She hissed. I nodded, acting as though the last part wasn't spoken,

"Good," I said, "Shall Illianis stay with you and I run ahead to Ellesmera?" Arya was silent, then answered thoughtfully,

"I suppose it matters not, if you think you would be swifter without him then he should stay back."

"I believe I would."

"Then tell him, and run! Faster than wind, then wait at Ellesmera for us to join you." I bowed, respectful of her as her position, for once.

"Nen ono weohnata, Arya Drottningu." Then I slung my pack onto my shoulders, and went to find Illianis, who was at the city's centre with Eragon, Orik, Nari, and Lifaen.

"No!" He exclaimed, outraged when I told him of our plan. "What if you are harmed?" I laughed,

"Harmed? Here? When I run faster than any other elf? No, I shall be fine. You have no say, Illianis, and I may by far be safer without you then with. I shall reach Ellesmera By midnight if I leave now, alone. Farewell." I shot off into the trees before he could utter a word.

As I darted through the trees, pure, façade-less joy filled my heart. I was born to run, to be swift. I was slender and small, even for an elf, and ran faster than any other I had met could. It must have been a part of being born of human and elven lineage. Running came so naturally to me it was almost idiotic.

I was free to think as I shot through the forest, which was reduced to a green blur. I thought of how to deal with Illianis. He was like a pup, following its mother around, unable to think for itself yet. He was a nuisance, a distraction, and, if I had to rely on him in a fight, he could prove a liability. But perhaps Osthato Chetowa could help me deal with him, to get the message across that he was nothing more than a friend, if that.

My thoughts then wandered to Eragon. I knew little about him, our new Rider, our new hope. I knew only what I had heard from Oromis, Nasuada, and Arya. But he seemed kind, honest. It was strange, how the least unlikely seem to be like you. But he was, in a way, like me. We were both separate, even from those we are deemed most like. There was a major difference, though, in that fact.

He wasn't alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Arya Drottningu - Princess Arya<strong>

**Atra esterni ono thelduin - May good fortune rule over you**

**Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr - Peace live in your heart**

**Un du evarinya ono varda - And the stars watch over you**


	4. Help Wanted

Help Wanted

"Osthato Chetowa, He Whom We Have Waited for is in the forest, at Silthrim! With him are the elves Nari, Lifaen, Arya, and a dwarf named Orik, and Illianis has joined them."

"Yes? Good. I will wait for when the young rider visits me. Were you able to formally meet him?"

"No, Oromis-elda, of their party I spoke only to Arya, and left quickly. They should arrive in two days time, at the most. Should I join the party whom awaits him, or stay with you?"

"The choice is yours, young alfa-kona."

"I shall remain, then… Shur'tugal?"

"Yes, young one?"

"Can you help me?" Oromis nodded, thought, then shrugged,

"It does depend on what you need. I cannot, for example, create a mountain, but I might give you some advice, if that is what you need."

"Yes… See, someone is interested in me as a mate… And has ignored my warnings… What should I do?"

"If he has ignored your warnings, he probably thinks they are empty threats. Prove him wrong." I thought it over carefully.

"Yes… Yes, that would certainly work! Thank you, Oromis-elda."

"For curiosity's sake, is this 'someone' Illianis?" I nodded solemnly, and Oromis laughed. "I'd worry not, Cynthia, he is very fickle. Now, would you help me with these scrolls? I need to replicate them."

For the next few days, I helped Oromis with his scrolls. On the third day, after we ate lunch, he said, "Eragon will be coming today. Let us finish what we have started on these last scrolls, and we must go meet Islanzadi, for she will be waiting with a group. Run, I will meet you there." We cleaned his hut, and then I ran off to meet the queen. She was accompanied by Arya, Orik, Illianis, Eragon, and a few other elves. I bowed to Arya and Islanzadi, then walked over and introduced myself to Eragon. Pressing my first and second finger to my lips, I said,

"Atra esterni ono thelduin." He smiled, and said the next line. I then completed the ritual, and said, "Greetings, Shur'tugal, I am Cynthia. I have seen you, though you not me. Good to see that you made it to our glorious Ellesmera."

"When have you seen me?" Eragon looked confused, and I laughed lightly, clear and high.

"I was one who helped heal you after you became Shadeslayer. Though…" I felt regret and guilt cross my face, and I whispered, "We could not finish." Arya stepped over, and spoke,

"Cynthia is the best healer in Du Weldenvarden, better than any elf. She is called Vinr Alfakyn, Edoc'sil Draumr, and Dauth Eld jeirda." He looked confused,

"Is she not an elf?"

"Half elf, half human," I whispered, looking at the ground, my face red.

"Oh." He said, seeming at a loss for words.

"Eragon, Orik," Said Islanzadi, "I need your work before we can proceed." There was much debate, but they both gave their word, and then we continued. Glaedr rose up from below a cliff edge, Oromis on his back. It was indeed impressive, and Eragon fell to his knees, gaping. Glaedr landed before him, and Oromis climbed down. After introductions, and an outburst from Islanzadi about betrayal, the dragons and Riders flew off to Oromis's hut. I grabbed Arya's arm as she began to leave with the others, and pulled her aside.

"Thank you… For that embarrassment!" I exclaimed, and releasing her arm, darted off to be alone.

I found a smooth, warm rock beside a river, and meditated.

* * *

><p><strong>Shur'tugal - Rider<strong>

**elda - suffix added with a hyphon, a gender-neutral honorific of great praise **

**Vinr Alfakyn - Elf Friend**

**Edoc'sil Draumer - Unconquerable Dreamer**

**Dauth Eld jeirda - Death Breaker**


	5. Midnight

**After this chapter, I'm not posting anymore until I get a couple reviews with suggestions. I like to have ideas from others to write with, so unless I get a good idea from a reader this will likely just sit here. PLEASE R&R!**

* * *

><p><span>Midnight<span>

When I stopped my meditations, dark had fallen. Evidently long ago, too, for the forest was silent and the moon directly overhead. An owl hooted softly, sounding forlorn. I stretched my stiff limbs, and began to walk leisurely along the river bank, back to Ellesmera. Feeling lonesome, I began to sing. My clear voice soared high, and gradually grew louder as I grew more comfortable singing, and words flowed easily off my tongue,

"_Eka tauthr bjart Aiedail, _

"_Eka hlaupa hljödhr undir evarínya,_

"_Sja wiol vrangr wyrda,_

"_Eka eddyr VinrAlfakyn,_

"_Cynthia Edoc'sil Draumr,_

"_Fodhr Dauth Eld jeirda."_

"Hello?" Someone called in the distance, and I froze, silent once more. "Cynthia?" My interest sparked, and I very nearly called out, but bit my tongue instead. The nearby pine trees rustled, and my gaze snapped onto them as I prepared to run or fight…

Eragon stumbled through the trees and met my gaze, seeming both startled and pleased. "Hello." He said with a small smile on his lips.

"Kvertha, Shur'tugal. How fare thee?"

"Well, thank you." He suddenly seemed uncomfortable.

"Saphira as well, I assume?"

"Yes… How are _you_?"

"Well, just finished my meditations."

"In the middle of the night?"

"I have been here since midday."

"Oh… Are you on your way back to Ellesmera?"

"Yes. Would you care to walk with me?"

"Alright." He grinned.

"What do you think of Ellesmera?"

"It's beautiful!" He exclaimed, "Everything is so green." I laughed, startled. "What?" he asked, seeming perplexed.

"I just didn't expect you to say that." He laughed with me,

"Oh."

"So how are your studies so far?"

"Well enough, I suppose, though it has only been one day." I nodded,

"True." We were in Ellesmera now, and I decided I should be back in my hut, roughly a mile away from Oromis's. "I must return. Good night and farewell, Shadeslayer." And with that, I bounded away into the forests.

* * *

><p><strong>Eka tauthr bjart Aiedail, Eka hlaupa hljödhr undir evarínya, Sja wiol vrangr wyrda, Eka eddyr VinrAlfakyn, Cynthia Edoc'sil Draumr, Fodhr Dauth Eld jeirda - I follow bright Morning Star, I run silent under stars, Looking for wandering fat, I am Elf Friend, Cynthia <strong>**Unconquerable** **Dream, Marked Death Breaker**

**Kvertha, Shur'tugal - Greeting, Rider**


	6. Alone

I stood alone in my hut, looking around. I considered the day. I had met a Rider; **the** Rider! I laughed aloud, amazed. I never thought I would meet the Rider who would vanquish Galbatorix! I felt pity for him, though. The weight of that responsibility, the expectations to accomplish… It must be terrible.

He was so young, too. Was he 16, 17? Oromis said he was a man in accordance to his race, but in the elves… He was a mere child. I considered age now; what was I? An adult? No one knew, there had never been anyone like me. At least not here, though perhaps in other lands, or with the humans? Doubtful for them to be with humans, but other lands...

"Someday I'll look for them." I whispered.

"Who?" Hands circled my throat, coming from behind me. I jumped, and whirled around. And Illianis stood there, _laughing. Laughing at me_. I felt my face flush as my rage grew a mile a minute. "Oh, come now!" He said, seeing my anger. "Don't be mad," He wrapped his arms around me and tried to kiss me. I put my hands on his chest and shoved him as hard as I could. He fell off me, and hit the ground with a thud. He sat up in an instant, rubbing his head. "What?" he asked, seeming genuinely confused. I gazed at him coldly, and raised a hand to point at the door. "It was only a joke!" he said.

"The joke wasn't the problem!" I exploded, "It's you chasing after me, trying to be my mate; it's you being over protective; it's you trying to _kiss me!_ You are not my mate, and you never will be. Leave me alone!" He stood up, and pulled a hurt face, making me even angrier.

"Cynthia, darling –"

"Don't you dare call me _darling! _I'm not your _darling, _nor your sweetheart, nor your mate, nor your friend! You are _nothing to me._ Now _leave._" He reached out and grabbed my arm, and tried to kiss me again. I pulled face, slapped him across the face, and shoved him out the door, bolting it behind him. "Go die in a ditch," I snarled after him. He began to shout,

"Cynthia, please! Don't do this, you don't mean it! Cynthia! Cynthiaaaaaaah! Please Cynthia!" My only response was to throw my knife at the door. Shame I didn't think to unsheathe it first.

There was silence outside, then the sound of running.

I sunk down on my cot, my face in my hands. "What have I done?" I whispered roughly. I hadn't meant to hurt him! But Illianis was so persistant, and so clueless. He had no sense!

There was only myself to convince.


End file.
